Ne L'Oubliez Pas
by BlackMachan
Summary: Il n'a fallut que d'un accident pour que tout bascule. Une petite minute et quelques secondes en l'air. Et ils ont oublié... Son visage, son corps, son hystérie...Et son nom, Juvia... Ne L'Oubliez Pas...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue :

Il prend une bouffé de fumée. Il se sent mieux. Ça faisait longtemps. Longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fumer. Longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas échapper de son monde. Fumer ne lui faisait pas autant de bien qu'avant, mais ça lui permettait de s'évader. Ne pas penser à la vie et à ses difficultés. Ne plus penser au passé. Ça faisait du bien. De fuire le temps d'une clope.

Ils courraient. Aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Pourquoi ? Pour sauver leurs vies. Ils s' échappaient à grandes enjambées. Courraient plus vite à chaque bouffé d'air prise. À chaque fois qu'ils pensaient à eux mêmes. Ils fuyaient, transpirant; bientôt leurs forces diminuèrent. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire mis à part cela ? Ils n'y réfléchissaient pas. Tout ce qui importait, c'était de s' éloigner de ça. De s'éloigner de la bête.

Celle qui, d'un instant à l'autre, allait leur couper le fil de la vie.

Il fait sombre. Il entend des bruits. D'horrible bruits. Des cris. Des cris monstrueux. Qui lui rapelle ce moment. Le pire moment de sa vie. Lorsque ce monstre, l'un des plus redoutable, lui arrache ses géniteurs. Ses parents. Son unique protection. Tout à coup, il a peur. Il lâche le poison qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Sa cigarette. Ces cris se rapproche. de trop près,. Même dix ans plus tard, il reste traumatiser. Alors encore une fois, il est complètement terrorisé. Il regarde en direction du bruit. Et il voit. Il voit un monstre semblable à celui qu'il avait rencontré, étant plus petit. Mais celui-ci, il est bien plus grand. Trop grand même. Son coeur bat, trop fort, trop vite.

Leurs vêtements se déchirent au contact des plants épineux. Mais ils continuent, droit devant eux. Pour ne pas mourir. Pourquoi les humains tiennent-ils autant à la vie ? Pourquoi ont-ils aussi peur de la mort ? Eux même n'en savait trop rien. Alors ils courraient, pour se sauver. Entre les feuillages, les grands arbres et dans la boue, ils espéraient que les cries de la bête qui les pourchassait cessent. Pour l'instant il fallait s' enfuire.

Elle était fatigué. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle s'arrêtait. La bête prenait de l'avance. Le coeur battant, le souffle coupé, elle traînait derrière son aîné qui lui reprochait d'avoir ralenti. Il l'a prend violemment par le bras et continue sa course avec elle. Il a tout aussi peur qu'elle.

Puis, ils en rencontre un. Un, qui comme eux devraient fuire. Elle le reconnait. Elle se detache de son aîné. Lui s'en va droit devant lui. Elle s'est arrêtée le temps de reprendre son souffle. Les cris de la bête se font plus violents. Plus puissant. Elle a envie de pleurer. En cet apres-midi de l'an X791, tout les trois allaient mourir. Gajil, Juvia,Gray. Pourquoi eux ? Le Destin n'avait pris que des pions au hasard et les avait mis au même moment, au même endroit à manger à un monstre sanguinaire. Maintenant Il s'amusait à les regarder essayer de vainement survivre.


	2. Chapter 2

La grisaille régnait en maître en cette journée, écrasant le soleil pitoyable caché derrière les obscurs nuages. Au grand bonheur de quelques malheureux, la pluie avait décidé de rester confiner dans ses draps. En ce temps-là, les gens paraissaient maussades et froids. Ils préféraient l'astre du jour, lorsqu'il pointait le bout de son nez, qu'il brillait et brûlait leur peau parfois trop blanche. Le ciel nuageux les attristait. Comme il attristait cette femme. Celle que l'on surnommait la Femme Pluie. Celle que l'on fuyait à cause de cette même grisaille. Celle qui était la solitude incarnée. Mais tout cela, c'était bien avant, avant Gray... Avant Fairy Tail... Endroit où elle se trouvait en ce moment, au sein de sa grande famille.

Plic...Plac...Ploc...

Bruits qui se répétaient sans relâche, lui rappelant sans cesse la Pluie qui la suivait. Mais ce n'était pas celle-ci. La sonorité était bien trop régulière, bien trop douce. Contrairement à "Sa Soeur." Elle, ravageait les trottoirs et les routes, criait sa rage. Elle lui demandait, implorait, suppliait de pouvoir de nouveau la hanter. De pouvoir de nouveau la faire souffrir. Comme en ce temps. Le temps où La Pluie était "sa sœur". La Pluie voulait être collée à sa peau. La Pluie voulait être une part indispensable de son corps. La Pluie voulait Juvia.

Plic...Plac...Ploc...

Le noir envahissait le tout. Juvia se sentait lourde. Elle sentait une légère odeur. De la javel sans doute. Elle restait figée. Elle gémit doucement. Le noir se déchira laissant place à une lumière agressive. Elle cligna des yeux pour s'y habituer avant de les ouvrir définitivement. Elle observa silencieusement les alentours. Des murs blancs. Des étagères grises supportant des flacons de couleurs pâles. Sans trop savoir comment, Juvia se retrouva assisse dans ce qui semblait être un lit. Il était assez dur et désagréable.

Plic...Plac...Ploc...

Elle tourne sa tête, lourde, vers l'origine du bruit. Au sol, un petit sceau gris, remplis d'eau. Descendant comme un crachin du ciel, des gouttelettes s'écrasaient pitoyablement contre la surface aqueuse. Elles émettaient cette mélodie qui se répétait sans cesse. Juvia observa silencieusement le récipient contenant son élément. L'eau… Transparente, parfois dérangeante.

Toc...Toc...Toc...

Des bruits de pas. De petits talons sûrement. Une marche régulière et douce. Une sonorité un peu agaçante.

Toc...Toc...Toc...

Les pas se rapprochent, se pressent. Juvia attend. Elle attend que la personne montre enfin le bout de son nez. La porte blanche de la chambre s'entrouvre. Elle voit apparaître un visage angélique. L'entrée s'ouvre complètement avant de laisser la bleue admirer ce visage et ce corps tellement bien connue de Fairy Tail.

**«Bonjour...Mira-San...»**

Juvia se sent horriblement faible. Elle peine à prononcer ces quelques mots. La jeune barmaid ne lui répond pas. Elle ne lui accorde pas un seul coup d'œil, pas un seul sourire. Elle lui adresse seulement son ignorance.

**«Mira-San… »** Tenta-t-elle de nouveau.

Elle est ignorée une nouvelle fois.

Elle voit l'ange démoniaque se diriger vers la fuite d'eau

**«Ce n'est pas possible, il ne pleut pourtant pas...»**

La mage de Take-Over lâche cette phrase pour elle-même.

Aucun accès à l'éxterieur dans cette chambre pour vérifier si les nuages pleurent.

**«Euh...Mira-San...»**

Encore une fois, pas de réponse. Mirajane repart sans un mot après avoir remplacer le premier sceau trop remplie par un autre. Juvia se sent bizarre. D'abord la barmaid qui ne semble ne pas la remarquer et ce vide dans sa mémoire. Elle ne sait plus comment elle s'est retrouvée ici. Elle attend, elle réfléchie. Les minutes passent et des souvenirs lui reviennent.

La mission...

La forêt...

La bête...

Gajil...et Gray...

**«Gray-Sama...»**

Ou était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Allait-il bien ? Cette horrible sensation dans le cœur et dans la tête que l'on ressent lorsque des questions sans réponse viennent hantées votre esprit. Juvia déteste cela. Elle respire un bon coup avant d'essayer de se lever. Plusieurs tentatives furent mise au point avant que le corps de la mage d'eau fut debout. Elle tenta une marche. Tout d'abord en titubant, puis avec assurance se dirigea vers la porte. Elle avait froid et se sentait lourde. A vrai dire, elle se sentait affreusement mal. Elle se sentirait sans doute mieux en voyant le visage de son bien-aimé. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

_Une fuite d'eau ? Alors qu'il ne pleut pas, c'est vraiment étrange...Le bâtiment commence sérieusement à s'abîmer et il faudrait commencer les quelques travaux maintenant avant que la guilde ne s'effondre ! Il faut que j'en parle au maître. Il va encore se mettre en colère à cause des dépenses que ça va causer…_

Mirajane, dans des pensées profondes, sourit pour elle même. Elle continuait ses pas dans ce couloir mal éclairé et silencieux. Arrivant au bout du corridor, elle ne pu que remarquer le corps effondré de son patient au sol. Elle déposa violemment le récipient qu'elle transportait à terre avant de se précipiter sur l'homme.

L'eau tanga et gicla par terre dans un bruit discret.

**«Gray ! Je t'avais dit de rester au lit ! Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?! Tu es bien trop faible ! »**

Mirajane l'aidait à se relever; l'exhibitionniste se laissait faire en murmurant ces quelques mots :

**« J-Je voulais juste savoir si... Juvia... allait bien...»**

Ne l'ayant pas entendu, la barmaid continua :

**« On attend le retour de Wendy avant de vous redonner de la force à toi et à Gajil. »**

Le dragon slayer d'acier était dans le même état que le mage de glace, si ce n'était pire. Une fois debout, le Fullbuster put rester en équilibre seul. Ses yeux de perdaient dans l'espace et observaient le couloir sans distraction. Des murs trop blancs, triste et sans vie. Un sol vert pâle qui pourrait faire vomir. Des portes sans couleurs et fermés. Et une silhouette féminine. Deux à vrai dire. Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Ces cheveux bleus.

**«Juvia...!»**

La démone se retourne. La surprise et l'effroi se lisent sur son visage, accompagnés d'un petit cri. Son coeur s'affole, avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent en un sourire désolé.

**« ****Excusez-moi, vous m'avez fait un peu peur...**** »**

Les deux autres se figent. Mirajane vouvoyait Juvia. Depuis quand ? La mage de Take Over se tourna vers le malade.

**« ****C'est la femme aux cheveux bleus dont tu n'arrêtes pas de me parler depuis ton réveil... ? **

**\- ****Euh...Oui...**** »** Répond vaguement le brun.

Comme dans une déferlante, Juvia le submerge, comme d'habitude.

Leurs regards se croisent. Elle baisse les yeux, lui persiste. Jamais il n'a ressenti cette folle envie de la serrer dans ses bras; de la caresser et de l'embrasser...parce qu'elle lui a manqué... Il a eu peur pour elle, trop peur. Mais elle est là, devant lui, les joues rougies par ce malin plaisir qu'elle prend à l'admirer une nouvelle fois. Tout les deux sont en pitoyables états, mais ils s'en moquent...Le plus important est de se retrouver.

**«Mira...Tu peux nous laisser seuls...S'il te plaît...»**

Cette phrase sort plus facilement que les autres.

**«Euh... Bien sûre ! Je vous laisse, je reviendrais tout à l'heure voir si tu te sens mieux. »**

Elle tourne les talons et disparaît laissant à Juvia le plaisir de s'entretenir seul avec le mage de glace.

Trois longs jours sont passés, tous aussi gris que le premier. Parfois une pluie fine et naturelle s'abat sur le sol dur et froid de Magnolia. Parfois une pluie bien plus sauvage s'amuse à détruire la verdure fragile de la ville. Quelques éclaircies viennent perturber le règne du mauvais temps. Mais pas longtemps… Tous cela sans parler de la pâle tristesse dont la reine des océans fait preuve. Depuis son réveil, elle aurait pu être rayonnante de joie, respirant la santé à plein poumons étant donné qu'elle se sentait bien mieux. Même que tout allait bien pour lui. Lui… Wendy était finalement rentrer, elle avait fait de son mieux. Il guérissait, on venait lui rendre visite, on le chouchoutait, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse de nouveau remuer ses membres, comme avant. Gray était vivant. Mais ça ne changeait rien… Ca ne changerait sans doute rien...

**« Juvia… »**

Le malade, assis dans son lit à l'infirmerie de la guilde, passa une main hasardeuse dans ses cheveux. Bleus... Une très jolie couleur. Elle était dans un état de somnolence, installée inconfortablement sur une chaise la tête reposant sur le même lit. Un grognement inaudible fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. Il soupira et la regarda. Le visage enfoui dans ses bras et ses boucles bleues qui retombent lâchement sur ses épaules.

**« Gray…Sama… ? **

**-Mmmh… »**

Elle ne dit plus rien. De nouveau il soupire. Elle venait sans doute de s'endormir. Il la regarde tendrement. Tout ce qui lui arrivait était bizarre…et triste aussi. La pauvre avait fermé les yeux avec insouciance. Comment pouvait-on dormir dans un moment pareil. Il sourit tristement.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant legèrement. Le mage de glace détourna ses yeux de Juvia lui donnant la vue du petit et mignon rat de bibliothèque.

La frange retenue en arrière grâce à un bandeau et de petites lunettes rouges, la gamine aux cheveux bleus arborait une mine joyeuse, comme à son habitude.

**«Salut Levy. »**

La petite McGarden s'approcha du lit du malade. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la mage d'eau avec un regard interrogateur.

**« Qui-est-ce ? »** demanda-t-elle simplement.

Le mage de glace lâcha un énième soupir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on la lui posait cette question. Il commençait à s'en lasser. Tout le monde la lui posait. Dès qu'il la voyait. Juvia. Une mauvaise blague, il avait cru au début à une mauvaise blague. Il était impossible qu'absolument tout les membres de Fairy Tail aient oublié la mage d'eau. Mais cela s'averait être une vérité plus qu'étrange. Pour une raison que Gray ignorait encore, tout ses camarades de guilde ignoraient l'existence de la mage aux cheveux bleues. Il fallait qu'il sache pourquoi. Et l'amoureuse des livres lui serait sans doute d'une grande aide. Peut-être… Sans doute. S'il lui expliquait la situation, s'en souviendrait-elle ? Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois qu'elle lui rendait visite et à chaque fois qu'elle revenait, elle reposait la même question. Qui était Juvia ? Mais malgré tout, il tenterait le tout pour le tout. Elle aurait fait la même chose, non ?

**« Levy, tu pourrais me rendre un service ? »**


End file.
